Stories of Our Lives
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: Chapter Three: It was nights like these that he wished he could tell her just how much he cared for her. A collection of one-shots involving a certain couple. :)
1. My Best Friend's Girl

_Name:_ _**My Best Friend's Girl**_

_Summary: They could never be together, it was impossible. The best friends' code would not allow it. However, tonight was different. Tonight was a night to break the rules._

Hello and welcome to the first one-shot of _Stories of Our Lives_! :)  
Basically these are just random one-shots of Naruto and Sakura with no connect to one another so if you're confused it's okay.

Please enjoy!

_I don't own Naruto_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()())(())()()())()

Sakura looked up at him. It was raining but underneath the canopy, the rain was a distant memory. Her lips were big and swollen, and her eye makeup was running. She was still beautiful though. "You know, I've never been kissed like that before," she whispered, trying not to look him in the eye.

Naruto suddenly got clammy. "…Does that mean you didn't like it?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "Of course not!" Her hand slid up his chest and touched his face. "In fact, you're probably the best kisser I know."

With an eyebrow raised, Naruto grinned. "The best?"

Sakura responded by kissing him. It was slow at first before gradually picking up pace.

For a moment Naruto thought of her as his. Her lips, her eyes, her legs, arms, breast, ears, everything all were his. She was not his however she was someone else's. She was his best friend's girl and could and would never be his. The best friends' code wouldn't allow it.

Tomorrow, what they had would be gone like the rain would, but not tonight. Tonight, they were a couple. Tonight was a night to be lived. Tonight was a break from the harsh reality. Tonight they will have their fantasies.

"Tell me you won't forget."

But that was a forgotten murmur.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()())(())()()())()

Please Review!

If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me!

Have a nice day!

:)


	2. First Christmas

_Name: __**First Christmas**_

_Summary: It was the time of year that Naruto now dreaded. Why? Well, it was their first Christmas as a married couple and Sakura tended to be a bit crazy when it came to how things should be done. _

Hello again! :) How are ya'll? Well, this is the second one-shot to the collection and is a little bit longer than the first one. Hopefully that's okay with you guys. This one-shot is just something silly I made in the late hours of the night… errrr… early morning…

P.S. Sorry if Naruto is a little out of character. :)

P.P.S Thank you all for the favorites, following and reviewing! :D As of right now I have three wonderful reviews, four favs and five follows. Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story! I really am grateful. I will try to make you guys proud! :)

Enjoy!

_I don't own Naruto_

()(()((()()()())()(()(()()(()()()(()())()()()()()()()(()()())()(()()(())()()()()()

"Take off your shirt."

The statement left no room for argument but that did not stop Naruto from folding his arms together and giving her the deadliest glare he could muster.

"I refuse," he declared stubbornly.

Sakura stood in front of him. Her stiletto tapped against tile floor. It was an eerie sound. "Naruto…" Her foot continued to tap as if to emphasize her point.

Naruto gulped. Sakura was the only one he knew besides for Tsunade that could make a threat out of just a person's name. It was scary. But he had a point to prove and would not give in. He had to… for the male population.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Naruto, you're going to have to take off your shirt."

Naruto flinched, her tone was becoming too much to bear. "I will not, Sakura. You are discriminating the men of this world!" Somehow his words were found funny because Sakura laughed. Personally, he didn't think it was funny. This was something he believed deeply in.

With a smile, Sakura inquired, "And how am I discriminating the men of this world?"

It was obvious she didn't take him seriously.

Naruto eyed her carefully. "You want to do something to me that would pollute our ideals."

How it would do that, Sakura had no idea. She raised a slender eyebrow. "Come on! Don't be such a baby! It will only be for a little while!"

Naruto shook his head and opened his mouth to retaliate but found himself on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Sakura straddled him. Her hands went everywhere so fast that he didn't know what was happening until she stopped moments later.

When he got up, he found his beautiful (yes, it was very beautiful in his opinion) 'I heart Ramen' shirt gone and in its place a darn awful Christmas sweater. The sweater had Santa Claus on it to match with Sakura's reindeer one. He pulled at the sweater only to get tinsel on his hand.

"What have you done?!"

Sakura did not say anything to him. She turned to the bald, fat photographer who had watched the couple in shocked silence. "We are ready for our picture now," she explained, her signature sweet smile was plastered on her face.

The man nodded slowly. "Of course, ma'am." He glanced at Naruto unsurely before he held the camera to his face. "Say Merry Christmas."

Sakura smiled brightly whilst Naruto pouted and struck his head to the side.

()(()((()()()())()(()(()()(()()()(()())()()()()()()()(()()())()(()()(())()()()()()

Please Review!

Your opinions matter because you're important and loved

:)


	3. Nights Like These

_Name_: **Nights Like These**

_Summary: It was nights like these he wished he could say he loved her._

Hallo! Wie geht's? I am deeply sorry how long it has taken me to update. I have been sick. Sick as in I was hospitalized for several days (it was endless and boring! The nurses were nice though; they would always safe an extra cup of jello for me). I am still recovering but am doing well. Last week I was able to walk again which is good. I am so sorry! I love you guys very much and I don't want you to be disappointed!

Please enjoy this incredibly short one-shot! :) And once again I apologize deeply for the lateness of it.

()(()((()()()())()(()(()()(()()()(()())()()()()()( )()(()()())()(()()(())()()()()()

Naruto watched Sakura's chest fall up and down. The moonlight shone through the curtains and haloed her body. She was so beautiful. No angel could ever compare to her.

It was nights like these that all he could was stare and pray she'd realize she deserves so much more than could possibly be offered.

His eyes traveled up to rest upon her face. Yes, she deserves the world and someone who could hold it up when it turns to rot. Hesitantly, he held out his hand.

Sakura stirred and he froze as if she would suddenly vanish. Naruto gulped.

It was nights like these that he wished he could tell her just how much he cared for her.

He finally got enough courage to continue his hand forward. He was almost inches from her when Sakura blinked.

Orbs of emerald stared back at him. "Naruto?"

He nodded but she couldn't see him. She got up and glanced around before speaking, this time louder, "Naruto? Naruto, are you there?"

It was nights like these that he wanted to be alive again.

()(()((()()()())()(()(()()(()()()(()())()()()()()( )()(()()())()(()()(())()()()()()

Review please!

Just so you know, you are beautifully and wonderfully made and you can do anything you want!

I believe in you and am proud to call you friend unless you wanna cool nickname like Swift or Goku

:)


End file.
